Project Summary AIMM annual meeting ? E.M. Shore, P.I. Advances in Mineral Metabolism (AIMM) is an annual conference of bone and musculoskeletal biology research in a format that provides extensive opportunities for open discussions and exchange of ideas from basic, clinical, and translational perspectives. The AIMM meeting has been embraced by a broad spectrum of scientists and clinicians who have gathered for nearly 35 consecutive years to engage in the high quality discussions of state-of-the-art topics that are the core of the spirit of AIMM. This three-year proposal is for the 2020, 2021, and 2022 AIMM meetings. Since 1985, the AIMM meeting has been an important and unique scientific meeting, distinguished by cutting edge reports and intensive scientific discussions. A unique feature of AIMM is to use half of each presentation time slot for lively and engaging discussion. The AIMM program has consistently maintained balance in basic research and clinical perspectives and is attended by academics (basic researchers and clinicians), postdoctoral trainees, and scientists in the pharmaceutical industry. The 2020 program, for example, includes basic science and clinical/translational oral presentations on relevant and new research on parathyroid disorders, fracture repair, genetics in diagnosis and treatment, the bone marrow niche in cancer, PTH action in bone, and neuropsychiatric disorders and bone. Presentations by experts in these areas, as well as by young investigators selected through a competitive process, will be a focus of the meeting. Invited speakers will lead meet-the-professor discussions on scientific and career development topics, and a workshop on diversity in bone and mineral research. In addition to high quality scientific discussion, a major goal of the AIMM meeting is to provide opportunities for young scientists to interact closely with more established researchers in a welcoming and interactive environment that fosters creative scientific exchange and encourages their career development. AIMM accomplishes this in several ways: first, all Young Investigator awardees present their work orally within the planned scientific sessions; second, the program includes an open basic science session and an open clinical science session that provide YIs additional opportunities to present recent findings or case reports; third, each session includes time for extended discussions and encourages YI participation; fourth, meet- the-professor sessions are unique opportunities for small-group interactions to specifically benefit scientists- in-training and young faculty; finally, the meeting format brings attendees together throughout the day including time for unstructured informal group and individual discussions. The requested support for the AIMM meetings would be a significant contribution toward fulfilling AIMM's goals to stimulate creativity in bone and musculoskeletal research and to provide young investigators with strong and lasting support to promote and develop their talent. 1